The Grand Adventure
by The Queen of Song
Summary: Belle Valrie Marcellus always had to work hard and never play, but when she's asked to go on mission, she takes the job for a chance to go on an adventure. Forming new friends, escaping death, and finding out a little secret about herself even she didn't know. It seems Belle has a long way to go, before she's ready to call this mission complete. OC/?kinda hoping you'd decided that.
1. Taking a walk

Disclaimer: How many times have you seen these? Well I think we all know the answer here.

* * *

Chapter 1

Taking a walk

Konoha is bright and sunny, as always. It never ceased to amaze her, the bright sky, and fresh crisp air. But what she really loved are the colors, the way they flooded her eyesight, the blue sky, the green grass, the clear blue waters of the lake, the multi-color flowers that were sprinkled across the village. It would be overwhelming to someone from another environment, and that's actually what she was. She wasn't from here, and when she first came here, it was overwhelming, it was extremely overwhelming, she was so used cold snow, and leafless trees that stretched all the way up touching grey skies.

But that was in the past now, and she was no longer in that winter wasteland, she spent a long time making the trip here, and she wasn't going back for a while, and if she was it would only be visit. Sure she spent 13 years in harsh conditions, she was born and raised there, it was in her blood, and showed in her face by its sharp and bold features. She was taught by her father that it was the our blood of ice that gave her people the strength to survive here, and it showed in our people's faces. He taught her that she should be proud of our people's strength, she had "bold beauty" as he put. But she never saw it that way, she thought of herself as normal, she had long brown hair that fell in waves, perfectly part from the middle. She had large brown eyes and dark lashes that framed them, and paler skin that became easily flushed if too cold or too hot. She was normal, considered pretty even.

But when she came here at the awkward age of 13, was when she realized just how different she was, and how closed of her home was. She realized that she was taller than most girls and even some guys, reaching up to 5'5 at that age. She had different eyes than some people, they were larger and intimidating to some, or so she's been told. She even sounded different, a deep accent that was well rooted and was not going to go away anytime soon. But there was one feature that made her stand out the most, and that was her freckles. Freckles were common in the northwest, everyone had them and it was considered weird if you didn't have them. Her freckles were everywhere, they were small light brown sprinkles that married her around cheekbones, across her nose, on the sides of the forehead and chin area. They scattered around the sides of her neck, traveling down her collarbone, shoulders, arms, legs, feet, hands, breasts, her whole backside but mostly on the back of the shoulders, and even some on her bottom.

And they never fail to come up in a conversation with new people. "Wow, you sure have a lot of freckles!" "You must be very sensitive to the sun." "It must be annoying to have all of those freckles on your skin, its ashamed." "Are all your freckles real?" _'Of course there real, of course. How can they not be real, I don't spend hours of my day paint them of my body'_. It annoyed her to end, you think that a village with people who have multi-colored hair, skin-tight jumpsuits, bright orange suits, purple eyes with no pupil, would be use to diversity. But over time the commotion caused by her freckles died down, they didn't come up in conversations anymore. People got use to her and frankly just stopped caring, which she couldn't be more thankful for.

It didn't help that she was 13 then, going through purity and blossoming into the person she is today. Some people saw it as ugly, horrible blemishes that covered her could be pretty face, making her look dirty. Some people saw it as unique, a way to pick her out of the crowed, a way of identifying her. Some people even considered it beautiful, small dots each different the next, each just a slight shade different than the other, a work of art. She just saw it as her, she didn't consider it any of those things, never once before did she ever examine her freckles or even noticed them because in _Crystallos_ everyone had them, it was never really talked about. But it was these every opinions that made her feel very self-conscious about her freckles, she didn't like to talk about them and would try to answer questions quickly but still politely. Unfortunately it was something she never grew out of, even now at age 16 walking the same path down Konoha to her job she's been working since she turned 14. She's never felt comfortable talking about it ever again.

But that those were years before, she had to focus on the now, not dwell in the past, which is all she's doing this morning. She had to get to work, sometimes she really hated work. They say if you choose a job you love, you will never have to works a day in your life. _'What a load of crap'_ She did love her job though, teaching history to people is amazing and she wouldn't change it for the world but good grief can it be a handful. She's spent hours grading papers, reading essays, and making scheduling class time. It was a lot and she was glade she only had 3 classes a day, she would take more but that meant giving up her childhood. And that's not something she wanted to give up yet, she was still young, she can make memories.

And speaking of young, she was very young to be a teacher. And considering she started teaching at 14 it was extraordinary, unheard of, a child teaching people as old as 87 years. And it posed a problem in class, people didn't take her seriously, took advantage of her, and it was hard to take control of the class when they didn't respect her. But that changed very quickly, when she started to be harsher, crueller, unforgiving, and gave a boat load of work. Students got the message, and changed their antics right away, although some didn't go down peacefully they were dropped without a second chance. And that's how she got her respect, once they gave her a chance, or once she forced them to give her a chance she showed just how entertaining and fun she could be, how she made the subject interesting, and made the classes a very fun and wholesome experience for people.

She was a great teacher despite her age, and she better be. She did not spend hours and hours of vigorous schooling, exams, and paperwork for nothing. She had a talent, she could remember almost everything. Almost, she still tends to forget where she left her keys, or that damn pen. She had a passion of learning, she loved to read about things, and loved to talk about them as well. It was one of her talents and considering that she didn't have many she exploited the hell of it. She took as many classes as she could, she'd go to school at 5 and go home at 8 at night. She skipped grades, and even got to skip classes she was labeled has "to efficient" for them. She didn't think she was to efficient, she just memorized everything quickly and worked real hard. It was because of this that she was able to graduate with a master's degree and age at 13.

She was proud of herself, to say the least, but that didn't change the nervousness she felt when the Third Hokage asked my father if I'd go work at Konoha as a teacher. Of course my father was very honored. Her family were normal people, her father was a fishermen, while her mother was a maid. They didn't make much money, but they lived in a place where money didn't really matter much, and when they get a letter signed by the Hokage himself her parents went berserk. They said that it would be very good for her, an opportunity of a lifetime, that she'd be a fool not to accept. _'Sounds like they were real eager to let me go'_ she thought bitterly, but she knew that wasn't true. They wanted the best for her, and if that meant not seeing her grow up into the girl she is now. Then so be it. She remembered the exact word her father had told her just before she got on her carriage.

_"Do not forget who you are, child. Your are the blood of winter, and so will your children and their children as so forth. May your journey be blessed with good luck, but more importantly may it be blessed with wisdom."_

_"I could never forget father, thank you and goodbye" she bowed and turned away, and just when her father was about turn and leave, she was hugging him for behind._

_"I love you daddy" she mumbled in his thick black coat, tears starting to cloud her eyes. Her father gently grabbed her arms, unfolding them from his body and turned to face his daughter. He kneeled, to be on the same level as here, to look her straight in her eyes._

_"You need to be strong little one"_

_"I dont want to go, I'll miss you and mother too much!" the little girl sobbed_

_"And we will miss you as well, but this is your chance to see the world, isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

_Shyly she looked down "Yes. ."_

_"Well there you have it child, your dream is coming true so dry your tears, your mother and I will write you every week, it will be like were right there"_

_"Ok, but daddy?"_

_"Yes child"_

_"I'm going to miss you."_

_"And I will miss you, now you must go, it would very rude if you were to arrive late."_

_"Alright."_

_Her father gave gently kissed her forehead and stood on both feet resting his hand on her head._

_"Goodbye Belle."_

_"Goodbye daddy."_

Boy did she miss her father more than anything, she missed his gentle fatherly hands, she missed his wisdom, she missed the playful banter they shared. She was always so close to him, and now she hasn't seen him for 3 years. She wondered how he was now, if he looked old and weak, or if he stayed strong those years. Was he lonely . . . probably not considering mother was still there, and we all know how much he loves her. Did he miss her as much as she miss him? Most likely, she was very family oriented, in fact her whole village was like one big family. Everyone knew each other, which was odd considering the village wasn't small, in fact it wasn't really a village at all, it was a kingdom.

The village had a King and a Queen, although the Queen had passed long before she was born, she was able to produce an heir. She had only met her King once . . . and she did not like to think about that. She had work to do and she was running late, thanks to her trip down memory lane. 'Today is going to be a long day' she sighed.

Once she made it to her class, it didn't make her grim mood any better. _'Gods, are they loud'_ she thought annoyed. It seemed that they hadn't noticed her yet, and she grateful for it, she need a minute to get settled. Once she was organized, with her favorite book in hand labeled The Great History of Konohagakure, and her lesson plan in the other she called the classes attention. Once they realized she was actually there, they all quieted down.

"Now, let's get started shall we. Open your books to page 34, we begin a new chapter today. Exciting isn't it?" A smile played on her lips as she heard groans of displeasure. _'I love my job.'_

* * *

Class had proved itself to be eventful, but it was fun. They worked in groups, she went around helping them on their classwork, they even sung a song together after some annoying 'please oh please, pretty please, can we please!' And even now as class ended student leisurely moved out the door a few stayed around her desk.

"Belle-sensei, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure I haven't looked at my lesson plan yet but probably about the same as today since we didn't really finish." As she finished explaining, she looked at her student, he was small only age 18 and went far beyond her height. With red hair and blue eyes, he had a way of standing out in a crowed much like her. His name is Micah, and odd name but she liked it.

"Can we sing a song tomorrow too? I want to bring my guitar" His friend Kai asked. There were inseparable, one always came with the other. _'How cute'_ she cooed. Kai was not much different from Micah when it can to looks. They were the same height and age, and both had those lovely blue eyes. They only difference was in face structure and hair. Micah had a more feminine and round face where Kai had more of a square and chiseled face.

"No way, that's the reason we didn't finish today's agenda."

"Aww man" They said in perfect union.

"We can't always get what we want gu-"

"Belle Valrie Marcellus" An unfamiliar voice called from the door. The three turned to see two men. They had masks on, and 'ninja clothes?' she thought, realization took over. They were not just regular ninjas they were anbu.

"Who the hell are you?" Micah and Kai both said while protectively standing in front of their sense.

"Boys, you are dismissed" Belle told them sternly.

"But sen-"

"Now." Her tone held no room for argument. They shared a look, then made their way out the room. Passing the two anbu, giving them a hard look before walking off. The anbu then gave their full attention to Belle.

"I'm sorry for their behavior gentlemen" She apologised gracefully, getting up from her desk she walked up to them.

"How may I help you?"

"Lady Hokage has asked for you presence"

* * *

And that's all for today folks!

Oh and I just realized it was sensei and not sense, a stupid typical american mistake, I am very sorry.


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: Do I have too?

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mission

_"Never loosen your grip."_

_"Mother I'm tired can we stop?"_

_"No this is something you must learn."_

_"But none of the other girls have to learn this!"_

_"Yes but you are not just any other girl, you are my daughter and you will not be weak and defenseless."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. This is your duty as my daughter"_

_The young girl looked at her mother. She looked a lot like her, she thought, but she was not like her at all. Her mother strict, and seemed to know what exactly what was best for her daughter regardless what anyone thought. She had a way of making every little thing seem important. And it was so annoying._

_"Mother, please my arm is hurting"_

_"The enemy will not stop his attack because your arm hurts. You need to strengthen them." She explained as she maneuvered the bow into the right position. "Tighten your grip, and pull back." The young girl did what she was told and waited for the last command_

_"Release"_

_The arrow zip past them and shot into the cold crisp air, and in less than a second hit bullseye._

_"See, you are a natural" Her mother's eyes showed just how proud she was, but it wouldn't last._

_"But you need to build stamina" 'Of course' she thought bitterly, it was almost impossible to get her mother proud of her. Nothing she did was ever perfect, and if she did good she would receive a small bit a praise, followed by criticism. The young girl didn't hate her mother, far from it really. She loved her mother more than anything, it was just hard to show her that. She didn't want her mother to think she was weak, she wasn't weak she was just a kid. That's a good excuse right? Why couldn't she take a break? Why did she have to finish school so early? Why couldn't she go out and play like all the other kids? Why, why ,why?_

_Because her mother said so, because it was what she thought to be best for her, because she is to the best. That's why. 'She won't let you leave so don't ask again' she scolded herself. Her fingers hurt, her arms were sore, and it was starting to become difficult to breathe right. But she couldn't stop now, she had to build stamina, like her mother said. She had to do everything her mother said, because she needed her mother to be proud of her. She needed it. Why is it that everyone thought her to be this brilliant, talented child but her own mother doesn't believe she can shoot an arrow correctly. One day she will show her mother just how good she can be, how she will master everything her mother throws at her._

_"Of course mother, hand me my quiver please."_

* * *

"You asked for me Milady?"

Tsunade took this moment to examine the women, no child, in front of her. Looking at this résumé it be hard to imagine her as anything but a women, but much to her surprise she was just a child. Of course she knew this way before she now, when she is freshly meeting the girl, but she didn't notice when she read through her file and when she was informed by Shizune that the girl was indeed only 16 it made her doubt her decision. But nonetheless, here she was and she did not disappoint. She came here quickly, did not cause a scene, and now is addressing her with much formality it was a little weirded her out a bit.

"Yes, I did. But before we get down to why you're really here, I going to ask you some questions. This is me just confirming what I know is accurate. That alright?"

"Why of course Milady, I will be happy to answer your questions" Again said with that extremely formal tone. 'Well spoken.' Tsunade thought.

"Alright, so you finished schooling at age 13 correct?"

"Yes"

"And how exactly did you afford all that schooling if your father is a fisherman and your mother a blacksmith? Doesn't seem like the type of family who can afford it."

"You are right Milady, my family could afford such schooling, but my gracious King took care of all expenses"

"And why would he do that?"

"He believed I would do our Kingdom just."

"Then why would he let you leave so soon after you graduated?"

"Forgive me Milady that is something I never understood myself, and I never questioned my King."

"Right, Hmmm" 'This doesn't add up.' Tsunade looked at Belle, trying to decipher if she was telling the truth. 'Seems just about clueless as me' she thought. Her face held a stern expression.

"You are an odd case you know?" Tsunade almost laughed at the girls face, it had shock, embarrassment, and confusion written all over it. It wasn't something she really expect from the girl especially since she was so collect a moment ago.

"Um . . wha- I mean . . " She stammered, struggling to find the appropriate words. A blush tainting her cheeks in her obvious embarrassment.

"Relax, I just think out loud. Anyway enough with the questions. You see the real reason I brought you here was because frankly I think your talents are being wasted."

"Wasted? My talents are not-"

"Wait, I know it sounds harsh. And I understand that it might not be what you want to hear, especially since you have a . . special bond with your students but we need to think logically here" The face on the young girls was hard, 'Yep, way to offend someone in the first 5 minutes of meeting someone' she scolded herself.

"Listen, I believe that the 3rd Hokage asked you to come here for a reason. He saw great potential in you, as would anyone and was quick to get you in our grasps. But I also believe that since you were so young at the time, he reconsidered his initial plans and put you to do a different job. A much safer job." Tsunade finished explaining, looking at the girl's confused face.

"The what exactly did he want me to do?"

"I'm not sure. But I know what I want to do with you, my only probably is that you're not a ninja, you have no way of protecting yourself and can easily become a liability. You see I want you to become an ambassador."

"And ambassador?! Oh my what an honor! Are you sure you want me though? There are much older and more experienced people better qualified for a job like this."

"Yes thats true, but none ever graduated school at 13. You see you have the potential to be something great, the only issue is that you never been given the chance. We all gotta start somewhere."

"But my classes?"

"You could still do them, you'd just have to teach less, and there will be days where you'll be gone for weeks." A sad look came across her face, 'She have to give up something' the thought made Tsunade pity the girl, she knew the girl had a strong relationship with her students, but she also knew there be no better person than her to take this job. Tsunade looked down at her papers and began to explain.

"Listen, I have a proposition for you. You will go to the Kingdom of Saie, there you will help translate the Book of Moreden. But this will be a great chance to strengthen our ties with the Kingdom, so make sure to look pretty and behave nice because you need to make a good impression. You will be accompanied by a team of ninja to make sure you arrive safe and come home safe. This mission is a small one, but it will show me what exactly I'm dealing with. Got it?"

"Um Milady, I'm not so sure I can do this." What got her attention wasn't just her voice, it was that her voice had been shaking. She looked up to see the girl face pale with a frightened expression.

"Don't worry" Tsunade said quickly to calm the girl. "I promise that nothing will happen to you no the trip-"

"With all due respect Milady, but that's not what I'm worried about. It's not proper to send a fisherman's daughter to do business with the King."

'That's what's worrying her?' "Oh. Well if that's what you're worried about don't worry, because I'm not sending a fisherman's daughter, I'm sending one of the most intelligent people I know of" A blush married her freckled filled cheek, 'Guess she's not use to complements'

"Thank you Milady" Her small accented voice was filled with gratitude. Something about the girl was very charming, she was like a small gentle child.

"Good I take that as yes to mission. You have today to pack your things and tomorrow you will meet your bodyguards at the front gates 8 o'clock sharp."

"Yes Milady" She bowed and was about to take her leave.

"Oh and Belle" The girl turned awaiting on what her Hokage had to say "Stop calling me Milady, Its Lady Tsunade to you."

* * *

"You're going where!" Two, very loud, voices said in union.

"Oh must you be so loud! I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone."

"But sensei you can't who's gonna teach the class?"

"I don't know, Lady Hokage said she will take care of that. Come on you two are the only ninja students I have this year and I need you to help me pack. What do I need?"

"This is the most ridiculous thing you have ever asked for, you know?" Micah face held about the same amount of annoyance as his voice, but it wasn't for what Belle had asked. It was the fact that she was going on a mission. He shared a looked to his friend Kai. They both were thinking of the same thing 'This is a bad idea. A real bad idea.'

Kai tried to reason with Belle. "Sensei are you sure you're up to this, I don't think you understand just how dangerous a mission can be, no matter what rank once you leave Konoha theres always the chance that you will meet a thieves, rapists, murders, or worse . ."

"A rouge ninja" Micah finished, it was his worst fear. He can across a few rouge ninja during missions, and he knew just how dangerous they could be. Just how cruel.

"Oh don't worry about that, Lady Hokage ensured my safety and has ensign a group of ninjas to be my bodyguards." Micah knew that this was true, it'd make sense. But he also knew she wasn't just saying to make him or Kai feel better.

"Sensei, are you scared?"

She looked at him, then Kai. Her eyes were hard, cold, and unforgiving. A trait he noticed when she wanted to hide something. She'd become cruel, harsh, and use words she would normally wouldn't.

"Do not insult me, I am not weak, I can defend myself fine. Now are you going to help me, or just pester me all day." 'Ouch' Micah thought, but he knew better to believe her, and so did Kai.

"Alright, we'll help you pack." But unlike Micah, Kai knew when to drop the subject. They didn't like the idea of there sensei going to a mission.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

A bit smaller but, I thought I should end it here.

Anyway that's all for today folks! Oh and if there's any grammar, punctuation mistakes let me know, I kinda had trouble with my editing software (Yea that exists) So if I missed something let me know.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: If I said that I did own Naruto what would you do?

* * *

Chapter 3

The Adventure Begins

_"Hey father, can I go with you fishing today?"_

_"You know that your mother won't like that."_

_"I know that father, but she's not here, and do you know what that means?"_

_"No what does it mean?"_

_"It means that I don't have to study, or do archery , or take any singing lessons, or-"_

_"Alright, alright. It means you don't have to do work."_

_"Nope!"_

_"No? Then what does it mean?"_

_"It means I get to spend time with you!"_

_"But you always spend time with me."_

_"Yea but I'm always working when I'm with you, we never can just be with each other."_

_The young girl looked up at her father with pleading eyes, she had a nasty habit of growing up too fast. And her mother had a nasty habit of pushing the girl to hard. But her father was different, he never really expected anything from her, he always just accepted her. He never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to. He had once told her that no matter what she was, he'd always be proud. He was a lot more easier to talk to and be herself around. She never once felt the need to impress her father, not like her mother. But that was ok._

_"Alright, but if your mother asks, you sunk on the boat"_

_"Hey! No fair!"_

_"Now, now child come along the boats waiting"_

_"I'm coming father"_

_The girl shouted as she ran for her father, "Father, Father, do you think we will catch any big fish!?"_

_"Do I think? Of course we will catch large fish, I'm not the kingdom's best fisherman for nothing. Now come along, let me show you how its done."_

* * *

**Naruto**

"Man its been forever since I've been on a mission! What do you think Granny Tsunade will give us, a B-Rank? Or maybe even a A-rank!"

"I'm not sure, but whatever she gives us don't complain about it, got it?"

"Alright, alright. But, it better not be something lame!"

Naruto spirits were high, there was nothing that can bring him down today. Today all he could think about was the mission he was going to get. He blocked out the thought of him not being a chunin, or that Garaa was now the Kazaga. _'Nope nothing can ruin today!'_ he thought as he walked down the halls of Hokage's Residence with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. Team Kakashi once again, boy did he miss them. _'It feels good be home again'_

"Gesh, Naruto you really haven't changed at all."

"Oh come on Sakura aren't you excited ?"

Naruto took a long look at Sakura, she really did change. She was taller, her face longer, although she kept her hair short he found that he like it that way better than when it was long. She was stronger, much, much stronger. He really does have to watch what he says around her, or she will really hurt him.

"I'm just happy we're going on a mission. So don't blow it up!"

He let out a small chuckle, maybe she really hasn't changed. His eyes became softer as he watched her, he really did miss her.

"She has a point Naruto, don't make a big scene." Kakashi's voice disrupting his thoughts, he looked at him. _'Speaking of someone who hasn't changed at all.'_ Kakashi really hadn't changed at all, he still had the hair, eye, voice, attitude, and outfit.

"Hey! who said I was going to make a scene?!"

* * *

**Sakura**

"A C-rank Mission!" Not make a scene her arse. 'Naruto that big goof' Sakura stood in front of Lady Tsunade, and was just assigned her. It was a bodyguard mission or escort as Lady Tsunade put it. She wasn't exactly thrilled about the new mission, but she wasn't about voice her opinion in front of Lady Tsunade, she knew how hot-tempered her Lady can get as was not about the test the boundaries. But that didn't stop Naruto.

"Thats way too easy! Come on."

"Thats enough Naruto, I made my decision"

"Man I like the 3rd Hokage better, he seemed to know what he was doing" Naruto mumbled just loud enough for pretty much everyone to hear.

"Naruto!" Don't blow it, just don't blow it, and that's exactly what Naruto was doing.

'_Smack_'

"Ouch! Sakura that hurts"

"Well keep your mouth shut! you idiot!"

"Guys, guys will you calm down." Kakashi voiced seemed to calm the two, Sakura turn her attention back to Tsunade awaiting the details of their mission.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes Milday." Sakura's obedience never unwavered. Her Lady should be respected at all times, why couldn't Naruto see that. His mumbling was really getting on her nerves.

"What you three will be doing is escorting a girl named Belle Valrie Marcellus to the Kingdom of Saie so that she can both translate the Book of Moreden and strengthen our ties with them. This her first mission she's ever been on, and its also the first mission you guys get in years. So to be blunt, do not screw this up.

"You will meet her tomorrow at the front of the gates at 8 o'clock sharp, oh and try not overwhelm the girl." Her eyes seemed distant as if she were remembering something. _'Wonder what it could be.'_

"Alright now that you know your mission, you are all dismissed"

'Wait' "Wait, how do we know which girl is Mis. Marcellus?"

"Don't worry about that Sakura, she's not hard to miss."

* * *

**Belle**

"Oh wow this is so cool! I get to go to a mission! Here that Luna! A mission! This is so exciting!" All past nerves were gone, all Belle could think about this mission. Belle didn't get to travel much, in her past she never had time to take any trips anywhere. And now she never had the time between her classes. The only trip she took was from Crystallos to Konoha, and that took many months to complete. So to say she was excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic.

Belle took a long glance at her dog. He was sitting on her dark brown couch, it was always his favorite piece of furniture, and she had bought him many beds in hope that he'd abandoned the couch and sleep on a dog bed. Like a normal dog. But Luna was far from normal, like her Luna drew a lot of attention with his appearance, he was a husky, a very large husky, but a husky nonetheless. His white and grey coat covered his whole body keeping him warm in temperatures up to 200 Kelvin, a hand trait to have in her old home but here in Konoha the weather can become a little too hot for him, resulting in him preferring to stay indoors than out.

Which is understandable, Belle has the same trouble when the weather becomes too much to handle. Something that she should be worrying about now in fact.

"Don't worry Luna, I didn't forget about you. I asked Micah and Kai to come feed and walk you. Also to watch the house so don't give them a hard time. Alright Luna I'm leaving now come give me some love." Belle crouched down dropping her bag on the floor and lifted her arms to greet her lovely Luna who ran to her, tail wagging, and jumped into her arms. _'Yup Luna is one big dog'_ Belle thought as she tried to dodge his kisses and lift the dog from on top of her, but the dog wouldn't let up and she couldn't stop her chuckles from leaving her mouth, effectively encouraging the dog.

"Hahaha Luna come on I have to go hahah."

Once she got the dog off, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry Luna, I wish I could take you but I don't think any royal would appreciate you with me. But hey, if I do get the job I'll make sure to bring you on every mission."

That seemed to get his tail wagging again. Belle got up from the floor and picked up her bag and was just about to leave when she turned.

_"Vale Luna"_

* * *

Belle was sitting criss cross on the floor waiting for her bodyguards, she mind was going a mile a minute and she needed to calm down or she'd make a fool of herself in front of her traveling companions. So here she was at 7 o'clock sitting in front of the gates, taking deep breaths and counting the occasional cloud that passed down. It helped, but it didn't solve the problem. It was like she was embarking in some adventure, she's read The Hobbit, she knows what an adventure looks like and she hoped that she could experience an adventure in this mission. It was all too exciting. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice a young Kunoichi about her age approach her from behind.

"Excuse me are you Mis. Marcellus?"

That got her attention, Belle turned and was greeted with a green-eyed, pink hair girl. _'How is it that I'm the weird-looking girl and not the girl with the crazy pink hair'_ Belle let out a sigh, _'Why even complain'_

"Yea thats me, are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yea, how did you know my name?"

"Oh Lady Tsunade gave me a file that had the basic information of who I am going to work with. So i'd be you, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake right?"

"Yea, I'm surprised that you could remember all that"

"Well lets just say I have a knack for that" Belle looked back up to the sky. _'It's beautiful today'_

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here so early?"

"Um well you see, this is the first time I'm going on a mission and well I got really excited, so I thought I'd cool off before I met any of you. But it seems like you sorta had the same thing going."

"Kinda, I just wanted some space before we went off"

"Oh, sorry I guess I kinda ruined it for you-"

"No thats not true!" Belle looked at the girl surprised at her sudden outburst, a blush spread across her whole face. She began to stutter and slightly move around, clearly she was embarrassed about what she did.

"What I mean . . I just . . I -"

"Hahahahahahah"

"Wha? Hey! What's so funny?!" Oh no, she made her mad. Belle tried to stop laughing, she really did. But the look on her face was just too funny.

"I'm sorry, haha, but you're just so funny. Here come sit with me." Belle stated as she patted the spot next to her. She watched the girl look at her suspiciously. _'Guess laughing at her wasn't so smart'_

"Please, I'm sorry I laughed. I really am, so come sit here, we have an hour to waste anyway so lets watch the clouds." The girls face relaxed, Belle took that as a good sign and held out her hand. A few seconds went by before Sakura finally took her invitation. It was quite at first, but Belle decided to break the silence

"Do you see that cloud right there? I think it looks like a turtle." She pointed to the cloud she was talking about. "Do you see it?"

"Actually yea I do, and look at that one, it looks like an elephant!" Belle's eyes shifted to where Sakura was pointing at.

"Oh yea it does haha how cute"

"Hahaha, hey you're not so bad"

"Aww thank you, I try"

"To be fully honest, I thought you were going to the old boring hag we had to babysit."

"Well old hag I'm not, but as for the babysitting . . well that you might actually have to do, considering my only means of defending myself consists of a bow and arrow. And now that I think about it, I forgot to bring both my arrows and bow. Man do I suck."

"Were here for an hour remember? Why don't we go pick it up now."

"That'd be smart thing. OK let's go then." Belle lifted herself off the ground with a grunt or to, and offered her hand to Sakura which she accepted more quickly. 'I'll just take that as a sign that she likes me.'

"Thanks"

"Hey, since we're going to be the only girls for a while, we should get to know each other better."

"Seems like a good plan to me."

"Oh and if you don't mind me asking, how did you get your hair that color?"

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura decided that she really liked Mis. Marcellus or Belle since Belle did not like to be called Mis. Marcellus by her friends. It amazed her how quickly Belle labeled her as a friend. She knew that Belle was not from here, and she figured that wherever she was from must be where people showed their affections with ease. She noticed how easily Belle was able to tell her things, things that Sakura would consider personal. But she liked that about her, it was a breath of fresh air compared to everyone else in the village. Not that she didn't people in the village, no that's not it, it's just refreshing to meet someone who doesn't care what they reveal to people. Sakura figured this out when Belle told a rather embarrassing day at the beach, something along the line of her losing her top while she was in the water. _'Poor girl'_ Sakura wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that, but she knew for sure that she would never speak of it.

They were just heading back to the front gate when Sakura felt a rather random question bubble inside her.

"So where exactly are you from?"

"I'm from the west, I not from any nation nearby. I doubt you'll even know it if I told, lets just say if you took a carriage and rode west, I'd take you 4 months to reach sea. And from there 2 months to reach it."

"Really?! That far away? Well, what's the place called?"

"It's called Crystallos"

"You're right, I've never heard of it"

"Well its in a part of the world that people don't visit much"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just that it every, no scratch that its extremely cold over there."

"I guessing it's really bad."

"Guessed right, if you're not properly prepared, the cold will kill you in your own home"

Woah, not what she was expecting. How cold does it get over there? Well cold enough where you can't escape it in your own home. '_How is that even possible'_

"Is that the reason you left?"

"No, I left for other reasons. But that's really not important, it's a rather boring story"

_'Hmmm, guess she doesn't like to talk about it'_

"Alright, but we should hurry now, or else we're going to be late"

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto was standing all alone in front of the front gates. _'Wheres everybody?'_ He was never the first one, it was either Sakura or Sasuke. Sasuke . . . No, now was not the time to think about that. This was starting to get on his nerves, here he was waiting for everyone to get here, it was like nobody was taking this mission seriously, and we should we. It's a stupid C-rank mission, team Kakashi deserved better than this.

"You have such pretty hair Belle" 'Hey that sounded like Sakura'

"Thank you, but I think I like yours more than I do mine" 'Who is that' He's very heard a voice like that before. It had a deep unrecognizable accent, and seemed to belong to a female.

"Hey Naruto!"

He turned to face Sakura and an unknown girl next to her. She was tall, as tall as him and he was 5'8, she looked huge compared to Sakura. She has long brown hair, and pretty brown eyes too. But boy did she have a lot of freckles, they were everywhere. They were on her face, neck, arms, and legs, and probably other places on her body that were covered by her clothes. The thought made him blush, seems like pervy sage had gotten to him a bit.

"Naruto, this is Belle, the girl we're escorting." Sakura had her arm around the girl, and had big smile plastered on her face, and the same could be said about her friend. It was like they had known each other forever.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, hello there Naruto" Something about her saying his name made him feel funny. Maybe it was because she barely knew him and was already saying his first name. Yea that's it.

"It seems like everyone is acquainted already." Naruto turned to Kakashi, anger present in his face.

"You're late!" Both him and Sakura exclaimed.

"Well you see there was this old lady who-"

"Oh give me a break" It seemed like Sakura didn't want to hear his excuses any more than he did.

"Where are my manners, Mis. Marcellus, I'm Kakashi Hatake"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hatake"

"Good, now that we're all here, let's get going shall we?"

* * *

_"Vale Luna"- good bye Luna (Latin)_

And thats all for today folks !


	4. Telling Stories

Disclaimer: What do you like better, the manga or the show?

* * *

Chapter 4

Telling stories

**Belle**

"This is taking so long!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't run as fast or as long as you guys can."

"How about I carry you?"

"I don't think so"

"Oh but why!"

"Because I said so"

"You know, you say a lot of things"

"And you're not the only person who's said that"

This got Naruto to smile a little, she started to notice she had that effect on him. He couldn't stay mad at him for too long, she wouldn't allow it. She wanted them to be good friends and now she was succeeding. Belle looked up to the sky to see bright lights, illuminating the sky. Today was a full moon, she loved full moons. They had walked for 4 days now, and now closer to Saie than ever. She was grateful for that, her legs were starting to ache in her makeshift shoes. Now that she thought about it, she didn't choose very good clothes to travel in, all she had on were thin slippers, black pants and a long sleeve loose shirt. She did bring a sweater if it got too cold, which was really her only smart decision in her choice in wardrobe. Kakashi as if reading her mind, suggested to camp out for the night which everyone eagerly agreed to.

Once camp was set up and a small steady fire running up, everyone sat around the fire. The night was starting to get chilly, which Belle took note in not to forget. She also took note in everyone clothes, and she was not pleased. She understood that in Konoha was a warm and sunny place, but beyond those borders was much different. Maybe she was thinking to much of it, they are ninja and are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Yea she probably was. _'Oh I also most forgot!'_ Almost tripping over a log she make it over to her backpack and stuffed her tiny hands in looking to the snack she was looking forward to. She decided to save it for the last night of their little road trip, a nice treat for everyone to enjoy and her way of saying thank you.

"Look what I got everyone!" She stated as she waved a bag of marshmallows in the air. As everyone got their share and a stick to go with it she made herself comfortable next to Sakura.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear a story?"

"What kinda of story?" Belle looked into Sakura's curious green eyes and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Its a very old story that's been passed down so many centuries ago I lost count"

"Wow that really old"

"Yea, but it kept alive by people who tell it to others"

"Well lets hear it" That took her surprise, usually Kakashi didn't speak much and when he did she was mostly scolding Naruto and me.

"Well, a long time ago there lived a girl, she was the most beautiful girl in the land with the most grace and patience it put most angles to shame. But what was most remembered about her appearance was her eyes, big brown eyes that were said to be able to see into people's souls. Everyone knew about her and those who have met her could never bring themselves to hate her. One day the King himself came in a wagon made of the purest gold, finest silks, and carried by beautiful horses, and asked her to marry his son.

"She, of course was honored by such a request, said yes to the King and road with him to his Castle, where she meet her prince. Unfortunately, the prince had known idea of his father's plans and immediately tried to fix this horrid misunderstanding. For you see, the prince did not love the girl, his heart belong to another, and maiden who worked in the kitchen. His father was so angry by this he sent the kitchen maiden so far from the Kingdom that she'd never would be able to get back. The prince never forgave his father for what he did.

"But alas, she was here for him, to dry his tears and to keep him company, because she loved her prince more than anything. Now, when it came for the day of their wedding nothing was going to bring her down except when she looked into the eyes of her prince she knew that he did not love her and she was doomed to be the other women. But she was determined to change that, and over the years she gave him 7 strong boys, and 2 beautiful girls. She gave him everything, but nothing changed, so she went to the kingdoms witch. A women know to do horrendous deeds, yet always succeeded in giving people what they want.

"So she asked the witch to make her husband love her, and the witch told her that such a request wouldn't go without a price. And to the witches pleasure the girl replied 'I'll give you everything I have'. And, so she went home, to find her prince in a good mood, her children happy, her life seemed perfect until one fateful night. One of her children became sick, she was by his side all the time, weeping and weeping, but her child did make it through the night. So time went on and another child got sick, then another, then another. Each dying faster than the last, and the poor girl couldn't stop the tears of pain and grief. So when her last child fell ill, she let an out an ear-piercing scream so loud, legend has it the whole kingdom heard.

"Legend also has it that not only the did the kingdom here it, but it awoke something else. Demons from another world. They came to her, evil in its purest forms. Yet she was the only one who saw them, heard them, or felt them. So, when her prince went off into war, all she had left was the dead corpses of her children and the demons in her head. When her prince returned he couldn't find her, no one could find her, she was gone. Some say she gave herself to the demons, other say she killed herself, but no ones know. It doesn't help that the story has different ending too."

"What! So that's it, she just went missing? What about the prince what did he do?"

"I don't, Sakura. That's just how the story goes."

"How lame"

"Ha, well I figure it was told to children so they wouldn't scream or throw tantrums."

"I guess that makes sense"

"OK, enough story telling it time to go to bed, I'll take the first shift, Sakura, you take the second, and Naruto you'll take the third"

As the two agreed to the arrangement to guarding the camp made by Kakashi, Belle walked to her sleeping bag and made herself comfortable. Tonight was going to be long and cold, she can feel it in here blood, she made sure to prepare herself well. She wasn't in the mood of dying by the cold in her sleep. That would be quite ironic.

* * *

_"Wrong, do it again"_

_Her finger flew across the keys, they were shaking, and all she could do was kept on going. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make the song perfect, she couldn't her fingers were raw and stiff, they shook so much it was hard to even move them to the right place let alone play a song on the piano. Yet, that did stop her piano teacher from make her do the song again and again, smacking her fingers when she got something wrong._

_It was funny because she used to love playing the piano as a little kid, granted she still is technically still a kid, but according to mother she was now a woman, at the age of 12. But she knew she wasn't a grown up, because starting your menstrual cycle means your body is ready to make children, it doesn't mean that you are mentally and physically an adult. But try telling that to her mother._

_Oops she pressed the wrong key._

_Smack_

_"Wrong, do it again"_

_How many times did she hear that? She didn't know anymore, all she could focus on was the pain. She looked at the clock and to her relief, her piano teacher should be leaving in about 5 minutes. She couldn't be happier. That thought saddened her, she didn't enjoy playing anymore, that was taken away from her. Perhaps she will one day be able to play with enjoyment again but for now . . ._

_Smack_

_"We are done for today but when I come back I want this song mastered do I make myself clear?"_

_"Of course Mis. Martell"_

Belle woke up from her dream, _'That was weird, why would I dream about Mis. Martell?'_ Belle was waken by an overpowering sensation to use the bathroom. She hated when that happen, it was a weird habit of hers. She got up and noticed Naruto and Sakura sleeping in their sleeping bags, which meant that it was still Kakashi's shift, but as she looked around the camp, she couldn't find him. '_Wonder where he is'_ But that didn't stop Belle from crawling out of her sleeping bag and wonder into the woods. She wanted to make sure she was far enough to preserve her dignity but close enough to not get lost. As she walked she heard a noise. She stopped. Listened. Small little whispers filled her ears, _'What is that?'_ Maybe it was Kakashi, she did notice he was missing. She didn't think anything of it though, he's a ninja he can take care of himself, right?

Then she heard it again, the whispering, it was closer and louder than before. She didn't know whether to get closer to it or to run away from it. _'No don't approach it'_ It would be smarter to wake Naruto or Sakura and tell than of the situation then try to play a hero. She wasn't a ninja and she didn't even bring her bow and arrow, she was completely defenseless and getting herself in trouble wouldn't be the best idea.

_"Please don't, oh god someone help!"_

_"We need help! Please help!"_

Oh no, that didn't sound too good, whoever was there needed help, but could she provide it? Fear started to rise in her chest, she didn't know what to do, her legs felt so heavy. But this didn't make sense, if they needed help why where they whispering? They couldn't be far away, they sounded so close. Then a blood curdling scream erupted from where she heard the whispers, her heart stopped and she didn't the only thing she could do. She screamed too. She lifted her hands to her ears as if to protect herself, tears streaming down her face. Her knees suddenly too weak to support herself she felt herself falling, but never hitting the ground.

She heard someone talking to her, supporting her weight with an arm around waist, but she couldn't understand and couldn't find it in herself to open her eyes.

"What happened? Belle, what's wrong? Can you hear me? Belle?" Oh that was Kakashi, he sounded worried. Instantly she felt safer, relaxing her body she opened her eyes.

"Did you hear it too?" He looked confused, it was enough to tell her he didn't, but how could he not? It had been so loud, so real.

"Hear what? What did you hear?" He questioned her, his grip losing around her waist as she found the strength of her legs back, but she did not trust herself yet and got a good grip on his shoulders. He seemed fine with it, probably because he didn't trust she could support herself either.

"Someone was whispering for help, actually I think there were two people. They sounded so scared, I think they know we are here. You need to help, please help them, she was screaming, I heard her scream!" She was beyond sanity now, she probably looked like a crazy person now, but she didn't care. People need help and she knew Kakashi and the other can help them. Her grip tightened on his shoulder, she started to tremble at the thought of what could be happening to those people, to that women who screamed. It must be truly terrible, to cause a scream like that.

"Ok, ok, I'll take a look around but you need to get back to base. I need you to calm down, nothings going to hurt you." She was going to reply when Naruto and Sakura appeared from nowhere, must be a ninja trick.

"Sakura, I need you take a look at Belle, make sure she's ok and she hasn't fallen into some sort of genjutsu. Naruto help me scout out the area."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Naruto**

Sleeping in his own peaceful dreams, Naruto was in deep sleep. Nothing could disturb his sleep this time. That was until he heard a terrible scream. One so loud it shook him out of his dreams, it made his ears hurt, his face cringed, goosebumps married his flesh, but most of all he felt this immense pressure in his stomach. It rattled his senses, and with a jerk forward and a large gasp of air the scream stopped. He sat there, shocked. _'What just happened?'_ He looked at his arms, they were shakings, he was shaking. Whoever did that, shocked him to his very core. He needed to calm down, trying to regulate his breathing and relax his body he stop that weird feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right, something was in danger, someone is in danger.

His eyes scanned the camp-sight, _'Where's Belle and Kakashi?'_ Only confirming his suspicion, he got up and awoke Sakura.

"Is it my turn already?" She lazily mumbled while shifting her body into and more comfortable position.

"Sakura wake up their something wrong, Kakashi and Belle aren't hear"

"Well maybe they went on a walk together or something"

"Sakura listen to yourself, that does that make any sense, why would they do that? Sakura get up." His voice was so serious it made Sakura sit up and look at him. His eyes showed just how concerned he was.

"Ok, lets start looking over there" She got out from her sleeping bag. Naruto jumped to where she pointed, leading them wherever.

"There! I feel someones chakra signature" Sakura pointed in the direction somewhat west of their campsite, and started to lead. As they lowered themselves down, they caught sight of both Kakashi and Belle. Belle didn't look so good, she was pale, her eyes were a little red from crying, and her hair seemed messy, probably because she was sleeping before. Her position with Kakashi showed she was probably hurt or going into shock. But what really bothered him was that she looked so scared, like she just saw something truly horrifying. _'What did she see?'_ but before he could ask anything, Kakashi started barking orders.

His leadership skills were kicking in, and he knew by the tone of his voice to ask questions later. As Kakashi handed Belle to Sakura, he noticed just how small his friend was. Well not literally, for his friend was almost his height, but how fragile she was. He started to notice just how thin her wrists are, or how light she was when he gave her that piggy back ride, or how easily she gets motion sickness when I gave her that piggy back ride. And now, he wasn't so upset that he was stuck being a bodyguard, because she clearly needed one.

Her tears seemed endless, and her struggle to try to compose herself was heart wrenching. And as Sakura started checking her over, he couldn't help but notice her slight trembling. Again, he was getting that weird feeling in his stomach again. This was not ok. Whatever she saw he was going to make sure it was dealt with, because no one messes with his friends.

And he was determined to protect Belle with his life, not just because it was his duty or because of the mission. No this was much more than that, this was for Belle. His friend.

* * *

Every chapter will have a range of 2,000- 3,000 words, some might cross those lines with a couple of words but I want the story to be consistant so that is my promise to you. Also I don't know if I will pair Belle with anyone yet, but if you want me to, just let me know and with who.

Anyway here's my question to you, who's scream do think Naruto heard?

Well that's all for today folks!


End file.
